


One Night Only

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: College, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, maybe. Some feelings snuck in at the end, this is pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Can't sleep? Sex'll fix that. At least, that's James' logic anyway.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the flimsiest excuse for porn ever. This is my first attempt at writing sex of any kind, so let me know how wrong it is.
> 
> Also, if anyone has any prompts, you can send them to charlotte-lancer.tumblr.com or stick them in the comments and I'll write them.

It was quarter to two on a Monday morning, and finals started promptly at nine. Neither Ben nor James were asleep yet, instead being kept awake by a combination of coffee, nerves, and the sounds emanating from the room across the hall. While more than half the dorm was awake right now, most of them were too busy with frantic last-minute studying to get up to anything too noisy. Except the couple right across from them, of course. 

Ben cursed his luck, and hoped that they would finish soon. The noises were having an effect on him that was making sleep even harder to achieve, and his attempts to will away this development had so far been unsuccessful.

 

It wasn't helping that his roommate James clearly had the same problem, evided by his shifting around uncomfortably in his bed, and the bulging sheets just visible by the dim light that crept in from under the door. Cognizant of his own problem, he rolled to face the wall, away from James.

 

“Want to fuck?” James asked, with an easy calm that better fitted a request for a spare pencil than it did an out-of-the-blue proposition. 

 

Ben nearly choked at the blunt statement, forcing out a stammered, “What?!” as his only reply.

 

“Do you want to have sex? Clearly you're just as hard as I am, if your squirming is anything to go by, and neither of is are going to get any sleep tonight if we don’t do  _ something  _ to tire us out.” James’ logic made sense, and Ben wasn't necessarily  _ opposed _ to the plan, since James was pretty easy on the eyes, but-

 

A breathy moan echoed through the wall, barely dampened by the distance. The noise went straight to his dick, interrupting any thoughts on why this was a bad idea, and making his mind up for him.

 

“Alright,” said Ben.

 

They shoved their two tiny beds together to give themselves more room, careful not to make too loud of a noise. A spare sheet was thrown over the top to mask the gap between the mattresses.

 

Ben and James stood on opposite sides of the makeshift bed, unsure how to proceed. The noise from across the hall had come to a temporary halt, and the silence only served to underscore to Ben the awkwardness of the situation. Still, they had to get off if they were to have any chance of getting to sleep tonight.

 

James was wearing only his boxers, as usual, so Ben stripped off his shirt to match. He met James’ eyes, and after another moment of hesitation, they both climbed onto the bed. Efficiency was the order of the night, and once they were laying skin to skin against each other, their last remaining hesitations disappeared, replaced by a frantic desire to come.

 

Boxers were shed with impressive speed, tossed to the floor without a thought. Ben rocked his hips against James’, enjoying the feeling of James’s cock sliding along his own. James bit down on a moan and wrapped an arm around Ben’s waist, dragging him even closer. Just a few seconds of friction, and Ben already felt close. A quick glance at James face told him that he wasn't alone in the feeling.

 

Ben reached down to take James in hand, jerking him in a steady rhythm until he could feel James throbbing. He slid his hand down slower this time, letting his hand linger at the tip, and rubbing a finger across the head. James whimpered, biting down on his lip so hard that Ben was surprised it didn’t bleed. Ben could tell that James was about to come.

 

He looked James in the eyes, and with one final pull he was proven right. James eyes screwed shut, and he came with Ben’s name on his lips. The sound sent a shiver down Ben's spine, and it took all he had not to come right then and there.

 

The arm around Ben's back went momentarily slack, before sliding across his body to return the gesture. James had a firm grip, but surprisingly soft hands, and a few short motions was all it took to send Ben over the edge. 

 

The intensity of the orgasm was unbelievable; Ben swore he could see stars as he came, coating James’ hand with his come. James didn’t stop until it was over. By that time Ben felt pleasantly boneless, content to let his eyes slide shut as the last aftershocks of his orgasm slid through him.

 

The bed creaked, and Ben felt James shift to get something. A moment later he felt James clean them both off with tissues before settling back in next to him. With difficulty, Ben opened his eyes, only to find James looking right back at him with a soft expression.

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. Ben nodded, amused by the innocence in James voice after what they had just done. It was kind of cute, if he was being completely honest.

 

James leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against his mouth, before leaning back into his own spot.

 

“You look beautiful when you come,” said James quietly. This time Ben couldn't help but let out a small laugh, even though James managed to sound almost poetic as he said it. Luckily James didn’t seem offended, and he scooted just a little closer to Ben before closing his eyes and blindly reaching out to tug a blanket over the two of them.

 

Ben’s smile widened at the comfortable warmth, and tossed an arm over James before letting his eyes fall shut again. The last thought that crossed his mind as he fell asleep next to James was that he certainly wouldn’t mind doing this again properly some time.


End file.
